


Shout Outed

by LouiseC



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had always expected sex with Steve to be athletic. It was kind of inevitable when he considered the type of man they each are. What he hadn't expected was that Steve would be quite so loud in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout Outed

Danny smiles to himself, burrowing into the thick comforter supplied by the Hilton Hotel. He's taking full advantage of his time here, right down to enjoying the luxurious linen. 

It also means that for once the status quo is in his favour. Steve can no longer use the crappy sofa bed as a reason for Danny to need to be at casa McGarrett when temporary casa Williams is unarguably better. 

Which is why there is currently 180lb of tanned, toned and tattooed Navy SEAL sprawled across the aforementioned luxurious linen. And it's not wearing anything at all except the bruises Danny had sucked onto the soft skin of his hips the night before. 

Danny had always expected sex with Steve to be athletic. It was kind of inevitable when he considered the type of man they each are. What he hadn't expected was that Steve would be quite so loud in bed. 

At first he teases and prods at Danny, winding him up. Danny thinks it's some twisted kind of foreplay for his crazy arse partner. Then there is the moaning, sometimes begging and making bargains with Danny which Steve has no hope of ever keeping but he makes them anyway because he needs to come so badly. Finally, there is the shout of release before he lays back, panting and recovering. 

If Danny didn't know how far Steve could run or swim, he would be seriously concerned about the man's lung health. 

Danny's not exactly quiet himself but he thinks that people usually expect that of him when they know what he's like during other, non sex-related, parts of his life.

Danny smiles to himself again, as he remembers the particularly vocal climax of their time last night. He is glad that strangers rather than Steve's neighbours were party to that. It would have made taking the trash out rather awkward for the next few weeks.

Danny checks his watch, and seeing the time decides that Steve needs to be up now too. He's just about to reach across his shoulders and poke at him when a blood curdling scream reaches his ears.

Steve sits bolt upright, pulling a gun from behind the bedside table and Danny takes a second to wonder when the hell he had time to stash that there.

"Danny?" Steve asks, alert with no sign of sleepiness.

"I think it was next door," Danny answers as he hops on one foot, pulling on his pants. "Put some shorts on or something," he suggests, getting his own weapon from his bedside drawer.

Steve scurries to dress and less than twenty seconds after hearing the scream, the pair are standing outside the door of the room next to Danny's.

Steve counts down with his fingers and kicks the door open, Danny swooping in to clear the room. 

They are met with a woman in a skimpy nightgown, standing by the bed and staring in horror at a large pool of blood on the floor.

"5-0, put your hands up," Steve orders as Danny checks the ensuite and the woman complies, raising her arms above her head and turning. Her eyes are wide and she gulps back a sob. "My husband," she begs them. "He's gone!"

Danny returns and shakes his head. "Nobody else here, Steve."

They holster their weapons and Steve motions to the doorway. "We need to step outside, Mrs..."

"Whitmore. Amy." 

"Mrs Whitmore. This room could be a crime scene now and we can't taint any evidence that there might be."

Danny pulls his phone out of his pocket to let Chin and Kono know they might have a case. Luckily, the pair are just finishing up a pre-work surf on Waikiki beach and can be there in five minutes. 

By the time Amy has composed herself enough to give a statement, the other half of the team arrive and Steve and Danny leave her with Chin and Kono while they check over the hotel room.

"There's no sign of a struggle," Steve offers as he kneels on the floor beside the blood. "Maybe he knew his attacker?" 

"Uh, Guys?" Chin sticks his head in the door. "Our missing person has returned."

"What?" 

They step out into the hallway where Amy is clinging to a man, presumably her husband, her legs wrapped around his waist. He has a large weeping cut on his right knee and a bag of ice in his hand.

"Meet Damian Whitmore," Kono laughs happily at their affection.

"Sorry for the trouble," he gently placing his wife back on the floor. "I split my knee open wiping out yesterday and I tripped out of bed this morning. I think I need to go back to the emergency room for more stitches, hon," he says to Amy.

"He just had to learn to surf on our honeymoon," she rolls her eyes. "Thankyou for your help, officers. I really was lucky you two were walking by when I screamed."

"Uh, yeah." Steve blushes. "No problem. Enjoy your honeymoon."

"And get that cut seen to," Danny says to Damian. "Don't let him talk you out of it, Amy."

"I won't," she pats her husband on the chest. "I'm not letting him out of my sight the rest of the week."

After the pair have returned to their room and shut the door, Steve claps his hands together and says "Well, looks like we all got an early start to the day. Meet you all at HQ in half an hour?"

"About that, Boss," Kono grins wickedly. "It's kind of convenient that you were walking right by when Amy screamed."

Steve shrugs. "Danny's room is right next door. I was coming to pick him up."

 

"With your cargo pants on backwards?"

Steve looks down at himself but can't see anything wrong with his pants. The evil glint in Kono's eye tells him that he just got played. 

Chin holds up his notepad and waggles it in the air. "The thing is, we were taking Amy's statement and learned something interesting. We asked her if she had heard anything suspicious in the night and she said that she hadn't but maybe we should check with the couple in the next room."

"The couple in..." Danny coughs. "Across the hall, she means?"

Chin shakes his head. "No, Danny. Now, this is a direct quote. 'They were pretty loud, if you know what I mean, but maybe one of them heard something. I don't know what one of the guys is called but from what I heard, one of them is definitely called Danno.' "

"Oh. Um."

Chin makes a show of ripping the page out of his notebook and tearing it into eighths before offering it to Steve and Danny. "As far as we are concerned, the morning started when you called me, while I was on the beach, and asked to meet for breakfast at Lulu's in," he looks at his watch, "Half an hour from now should do it."

"But..." Kono protests.

"Right, cuz?" Chin asks sternly, his eyebrow raised. 

Kono huffs as they turn and walk away. "Fine. But they're paying for my pancakes," she says loudly enough for them to hear. 

Steve and Danny stand in the hallway, kind of shellshocked about being discovered and even more so at the non-reaction from (most) of the rest of their team.

"Told you they wouldn't freak out," Danny says, opening his door and holding it for Steve to pass through.

"Yeah, well," Steve counters, "If you hadn't done that thing at the end with the twisty flicky thing, that thing that always makes me shout like that, we wouldn't be in this position."

"You just need to practice making less noise, Babe," Danny grins, disappearing into the bathroom and leaving a befuddled Steve standing by the bed. "We have a few minutes now if you want to get some practice in," he calls through the door. 

The noise Steve makes when he trips while trying to sprint to the bathroom at the same time as pulling off his cargos is very undignified.

And also very loud.


End file.
